


Delayed Gratification

by Caraphernellic



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Could be slightly angsty if you squint, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, MSR, Multiple Pov, Pining, Romance, Snow, switch POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraphernellic/pseuds/Caraphernellic
Summary: A snow storm prevents the agents from returning home from a case as planned.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Day One- Scully

**Author's Note:**

> No show spoilers. Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own (we die like men).

“Flights cancelled.” Mulder strides into Scully’s motel room through the door that adjoins hers to his own. The agents were investigating a case in Colorado. Although it is only early December, the snow has been coming down hard all night and has carried into the first half of the day. Scully sighs in response; she had figured as much when she caught a glimpse of the outside world. 

“Snow is supposed to keep coming down like this.” Mulder continues conversationally. When Scully does not respond again, he keeps going- “I spoke to Skinner. He okay’ed our upgrading our rooms for a few days while we wait out the storm.” This grabs her attention, and she finally looks up at him. 

“So what, we get the honeymoon suite at the Roadside Paradise motel?” She gives him a wry grin, referring to the less-than-ideal digs they’re currently staying in.

“Actually, I was thinking the wilderness lodge we passed on the way here.” The place was nice; log cabin type feel, certainly nicer than the motel they’re currently at but not expensive enough to warrant a “no” from Skinner. He wiggles his eyebrows. “Like a mini vacation, Scully.”

And so, an hour later, they are arriving at their new rooms. Mulder may have had to pull a few strings and use the ‘we’re federal agents’ card to get them rooms in the previously booked up lodge, but Scully doesn’t need to know that. He lets out a low whistle as he accompanies his partner to her room first, her bags in tow behind him. 

“This is nice, Mulder.” She comments appreciatively as she enters the room and looks around. The room boasts an honest-to-God fireplace, a small kitchenette, and a bathroom including a separate bath and shower. Furnished with a leather couch, forest green and mahogany accents, the place has a cozy feel that is exemplified by the snow still falling outside, as visible by the sliding glass door at the back of the room.

“I’m next door.” The separate rooms rule still stands even if they’re no longer technically working a case. If it’s going on the FBI expense report, it’s best to stick to the rules. God knows they break enough already. 

Scully nods, “Let me freshen up and maybe we can grab some dinner. I’m starved.” She flashes him a small smile. He agrees and heads to his own room. When she is alone with her thoughts for a few moments, she can’t help but sigh in relief. She loves her work, she does, but she would be a fool to not feel grateful for some time off. Even if they are able to get a flight out tomorrow, an extra day of some semblance of peace is undeniably a blessing. Here, in this beautiful hotel, she feels a million miles away from her daily life. 

They head to the in-lodge restaurant, both conspicuously dressed nicer than usual; Scully in a deep green v-neck, and Mulder in a blue-grey thick knit sweater and dark jeans. He ordered a bottle of wine for the table, a sweet white, her personal favorite. She knew he tended to prefer red, but didn’t mention it. A small smile crept onto her face anyway as he poured her a glass before even pouring his own. 

They chatted and laughed through dinner- being with Mulder was easy like that. He was always ready with a quip, or a joke for after something he had meant to be serious had earned him a strange look. It had been some time since they were able to discuss topics other than Bigfoot, aliens, Mothman, or all three at once, depending on the case that week.

It was nice.

Later that evening as she relaxed in bed with her nose in a book, she heard a knocking. Not from the door to her room, but from the sliding glass door. She crossed the room, glasses still perched on the end of her nose. “Mulder?” He is leaning against the door frame on the small patio that she had not yet noticed.

“Howdy neighbor.” He grinned easily. “We have an adjoining patio.” He gestures to the platform around him, the snow not quite reaching them due to the cover of the floor of the patio above them. “There’s a jacuzzi.”

She raises her eyebrows, and indeed, there is a hot tub behind him that is big enough for 3-4 adults. Her heart beats a little faster, but she rolls her eyes in an attempt to keep a cool exterior. “I don’t have a bathing suit.” Mulder laughs, bids her goodnight, and confirms that he will call about a flight out in the morning.

As she lay in bed, she can’t help but think that if she had to be stranded somewhere, she’s glad that she’s stranded with Mulder.


	2. Day Two- Mulder

A call to the local airport took less than five minutes as he was immediately informed that all outgoing flights were once again cancelled due to the snow. He let the curtain from in front of the sliding glass door swing shut as he turned away from where he was inspecting the snowfall himself.

He knocked on Scully’s door and she answered it almost immediately, toothbrush in her mouth and the other hand holding up a finger in a “one second” gesture. He steps into the room nearly identical to his own and forces himself to look away from the pile of silk pajamas on the floor. 

“What’s on the agenda for today?” She poked her head out from the bathroom.

“No flights again.” He answers, watching her reaction. Her face seems neutral. “I thought we could check out what activities the lodge offers.” 

Scully seems amenable to that, and they head to the main lobby to check out the various pamphlets there. 

“Skiing?” She suggests, turning a booklet toward him.

“I’ve never been. You ski, Scully?” He is admittedly intrigued, she’d never mentioned it before.

“It’s been a long time. I had a boyfriend in college, we went two or three times.” She shrugs, still waiting on a yes or no from him.

For some reason Mulder is determined to be the one she mentions skiing with the next time she is asked about it.

It isn’t until they are both fully decked out in heavy winter gear that he second guesses the decision. What if he makes a fool of himself? Opposite of him, Scully seems excited. Her cheeks are rosy from the cold and she is dwarfed by her gear, but there is a smile on her face. 

Nothing could have prepared him for a tiny Scully giving him tips and tricks, and helping him out of the thick snow on more than one occasion. He’s surprised to find that it is fun. They stumble into the lodge lobby several hours later, sans snow gear but with an added layer of moisture on their underclothes- equal parts sweat and melted snow that seeped in from a fall or two. 

“I’m going to shower, we’ll catch up for food after?” Mulder gets an affirmative nod from his partner and heads into his room to clean himself off. 

He plans to ask her to grab some hot cocoa, but instead finds Scully curled up on her bed fast asleep. Her hair is still wet and her hand rests underneath her chin in an innocent display of exhaustion. She must have been tired out from the day’s events and fallen asleep. 

It’s the second sight today that he has to force his eyes away from.


	3. Day Three- Scully

Scully smoothes the fabric down around her hips, turning this way and that in the full-length mirror in the bathroom of her room. The bathing suit she purchased at the lodge gift shop is plain and unflattering in the way that only a mass-produced tourist item could be. It may be sleek and black, but there is nothing about it that does anything for her body and she almost feels shameful for worrying about that when only her partner will be seeing her.

She grabs a fluffy white towel and pads out to the patio to meet Mulder before she can change her mind. He is already inside the jacuzzi, bubbling water hiding most of his body almost to his collarbone. She feels color rise to her cheeks as he makes no attempt to look away from her as she climbs awkwardly into the hot tub as well. Scully internally curses the stupid bathing suit once again. 

Thankfully, the weirdness she had been feeling subsides after only a few minutes. This is Mulder, her partner of years now, who has never shown her anything other than acceptance, kindness, and everything in between.

Before long, his thick dark hair is sticking to his forehead from the humidity, but he still holds the same boyish charm he always has. Maybe even more so now, relaxed and with a content smile playing on his face. Scully thinks (objectively, she tells herself) that he is handsome, and doesn’t let herself dwell too much on his brilliant mind to go with it. It is at that point, she knows, that she will begin to mentally run through what a beautiful person he is, and today she doesn’t want the sadness that comes with him not being hers.

A few hour’s time finds them on the couch in Scully’s room, a bowl of popcorn between them. It has been quite a while since they’ve had one of their movie nights, usually brought on by a silent mutual decision of not wanting to be alone after a hard case. This time, they’re watching a modern comedy instead of a black and white film that one or both of them has seen backwards and forwards.

Sometime into the movie, Mulder’s arm slings across the back of the couch in a display of comfort. With it, it brings closer the warmth of his body and the spicy undertone of his cologne that Scully has become so familiar with. She casually leans into the hollow between his body and the couch created by his arm, the heat of him intensifying. He glances over at her and they lock eyes, the moment so charged that neither of them speak or move a muscle.

A loud, unidentified sound makes them both jump.

Scully glances toward the sound and sees that it was a rather large pile of snow sliding off of the roof, the evidence still swirling in the air. Mulder chuckles and it brings her attention back to him. She laughs too, embarrassed at her own attempt to cuddle him.

The tips of his fingers brush the back of her neck and she shivers. Mulder smiles to himself.

Scully still feels the lingering touch long after they part ways for the night.


	4. Day Four- Mulder

The ambience is perfect in the compact lodge bar. A small hanging light coupled with a tiny candle in a crystal holder cast a peach glow across Scully’s face: the light matches the flush on her cheeks brought on by her wine. He is on his second glass of Scotch, and she on her third of the wine- always white, never room temperature. He had long taken to buying a bottle at the grocery store to keep in his fridge though he never drank the stuff.

The Scotch is generating its desired effect of a pleasant buzz and a warm, heavy feeling in his stomach. He usually preferred beer, but his father had long ago taught him the value of a great glass of whiskey, and he never forgot it.

Now, in this bar with her, he knows he will never taste Scotch again without feeling this moment.

The pair are both slightly intoxicated, at least buzzing enough to forget that their goofy grins at one another are easily deciphered by those around them. 

“And then, Skinner goes-” Scully pauses to let a snort of laughter escape, then steels her face into a mock serious expression to embody the spirit of their assistant director, Skinner- “Agent Scully,” her voice is way too deep to be representative of his, but then again, Mulder isn’t really listening. He can’t tear his eyes away from her long, thin fingers wrapped around the stem of her wine glass.

The bartender announces last call and they have no choice but to finish their drinks. “There’s always the mini bar,” he suggests, but Scully waves him off. “I’ve had enough.” As if to reiterate her point, she uses his arm to brace herself for a moment. 

They walk side by side to their rooms, stopping outside of Scully’s first. She fumbles with the key card and laughs, unknowingly making Mulder’s heart swell with her unconscious allure.

“Goodnight, Dana.” Her first name slips out of his mouth, foreign to his ears since he so rarely uses it. She lifts her eyebrows at him, “Goodnight, Fox.”

Neither one of them makes a move to withdraw to their room.

Mulder sucks in a breath and contemplates for perhaps the first time, really going for it. Actually leaning down to kiss her on the lips. The moment is fleeting as he remembers both of their inebriation. It’s not right- to have their first kiss like this, no matter how much he aches for it. He pushes open her door that she has since unlocked and watches silently for a moment as she enters. 

When he sees her tug the bottom of her sweater in the beginnings of her undressing, he closes the door, and retreats to his own room.


	5. Day Five- Scully

Scully spares a last glance around the room she had almost come to think of as hers before turning around and pulling the door shut behind her. All good things must come to an end, and their vacation is officially over. Mulder booked them a flight for 7pm, and so they were currently making their way to the airport to begin what is sure to be a long journey home.

“I had a nice time.” She breaks the silence in the car, feeling the need to acknowledge that she enjoyed their time off together.

“I did too, Scully.”

During the flight, when Mulder gets up to use the bathroom, Scully gets up as well. He had the aisle seat, so she uses her opportunity to escape from the window seat without needing to climb over him.

She knocks on the first bathroom door, and is startled when it opens. A familiar arm yanks her in and closes the door firmly behind them both, the space so tight that it brushes against the back of her jacket.

“Tell me that you don’t want this.” Mulder sounds just shy of breathless as his eyes search hers.

They are pressed together in the tiny space, his above-six-feet frame dwarfing her own and making her shiver. Mulder’s arm is still halfway around her waist and his large, calloused hand rests loosely on her lower back.

“And what if I do?” She can’t resist the challenge in her tone, it seeps in naturally from years of their banter. She expects the action to be heated due to the circumstances, but instead, her partner leans down and captures her lips with his own in a slow, languid kiss.

Scully deepens it automatically and feels his arm tighten around her marginally. Although she is the smaller party, she has Mulder pressed up against the sink. Their kissing is slow and sensual, seemingly to last for hours instead of a few stolen minutes. A knock at the door is the only thing that breaks them apart.

“Occupied.” Mulder responds automatically, eyes not leaving Scully’s. His cheeks are flushed and his lips are redder than she has ever seen them. She smooths his hair down where she is fairly sure she was running a hand through it, lost in the heat of the moment.

“We should probably…” She trails off. There it is, the familiar dance of theirs- always close, but never close enough. This time though, she knows the dam has been broken. Something has irrevocably changed between them.

She is surprised by the fact that she is not afraid.

They land in Tennessee for their layover a short while later. Scully waits by their terminal with their bags, while Mulder disappears in search of snacks to keep them occupied until they board Flight 297. 

Scully has unconsciously touched her lips twice now, the feeling of kissing Mulder not quite forgotten. He returns a few minutes later, handing her a bag of her favorite trail mix. Neither acknowledges when their hands find each other on the plastic armrest of the airport chairs.

A voice on the loudspeaker cuts through the din of the crowd:

_ “Attention all passengers headed to Washington, D.C. The area is currently experiencing some inclement weather: Flight 297 has been delayed.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend for the sake of this fic that airplanes only have two seats (first class?), and that you would need a layover flight from Colorado to Washington D.C.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
